Os Companheiros
Os Companheiros são um grêmio de guerreiros que aceitam contratos públicos e privados para o povo de Skyrim, possuindo uma função semelhante ao Grêmio dos Lutadores em outras regiões de Tamriel; e que carregam a tradição dos Quinhentos Companheiros de Ysgramor. Mesmo ambos os grupos oferecerem serviços semelhantes, historicamente, o Grêmio dos Lutadores possuíam uma grande presença em Skyrim até serem completamente substituídos pelos Companheiros na Quarta Era. Eles estão estabelecidos na cidade Whiterun, no salão de hidromel Jorrvaskr. Os membros de elite fazem parte do Círculo e o conselheiro chefe e mediador é chamado de Arauto; o novo Arauto é escolhido pelo anterior. O único líder reconhecido dos Companheiros, foi Ysgramor; chamado de "arauto de todos nós". História Quinhentos Companheiros Os Companheiros possuem uma grande influencia em Skyrim durante o curso da história. Quando Ysgramor e seus dois filhos; Yngol e Ylgar, retornaram para Atmora após a Noite das Lágrimas, os Quinhentos Companheiros foram aqueles que atenderam o chamado de guerra contra os elfos. Um deles foi Jeek de Rio, capitão do navio Jorrvaskr, amigo de infância de Ysgramor; e o primeiro Arauto após o próprio Ysgramor. Jeek também foi o guardião do esquecido, Juramento dos Companheiros. Jeek e sua tripulação foram os amigos mais próximos de Ysgramor, e os primeiros a se separarem do grupo principal e explorar as regiões selvagens, seguindo até a reconquista de Saarthal. Eles encontraram a Forja-Celeste, uma antiga forja de origem desconhecida, que data de antes dos elfos habitando Skyrim. Os elfos evitavam e temiam-na, dita "conhecida por possuir uma magia quase tão antiga quanto a própria Nirn, alguns resquícios dos esforços dos deuses para criar um paraíso em Mundus antes da queda de Lorkhan". Os Companheiros pensavam que qualquer coisa que os elfos temessem, deveria valer a pena possuir, e já que a terra envolta era fertil, Jeek do Rio estabeleceu o salão de hidromel Jorrvaskr e a cidade de Whiterun. Além Jorrvaskr, os Companheiros também chegaram em Skyrim abordo de outros navios, incluindo o Kaal Kaaz, o Krilot Lok, o Pousio de Fogo, o Sadon Reyth e o Ylgermet. O Círculo de Capitães decidiu que cada tripulação deveria seguir a diante por conta própria e fazerem sua própria lenda. A tripulação do Pousio de Fogo viajou para o sul, para terras inexploradas por outras tripulações, e eventualmente chegaram na região que chamaram de Rift. Eles combateram e derrotaram os elfos que habitavam a região, e o novo capitão, Vikord Uma-Orelha, ordenou a construção do grande salão no local da última batalha. O salão foi nomeado Salão Pedra de Pousio, e serviu como quartel-general dos Companheiros de Rift por séculos. No entanto, não há vestígio da construção em 4E 201. Os Arautos Centenas de anos depois, após os Companheiros se estabelecerem como um grupo mercenário independente, o Arauto Mryfwiil o Retirado temendo que a participação em guerras e conflitos políticos destruíssem o grupo, decretou que os Companheiros não participariam de guerras e conflitos políticos em nenhuma hipótese. Desde então, os Companheiros se tronaram louvados como árbitros imparciais em questões de honra, em Skyrim. Em uma época em que preconceito racial e falácias de manter a pureza do sangue Atmoran ameaçando destruir a paz Skyrim, o Redguard Cirroc o Elevado foi nomeado o primeiro Arauto que não possuía descendência Atmoran, ajudando a dissipar conceitos de que outros humanos podiam "nascer com o coração de um Nórdico". O reino de Cirroc foi breve, mas ele instalou uma proeza marcial nas armas daqueles que ele ensinou. Gerações mais tarde, o Elfo Henantier o Forasteiro foi nomeado Arauto após superou todos os outros melhores para o cargo, e iniciando uma tradição de tolerância racial nos Companheiros (fazendo com que um número considerável de Companheiros fossem embora). Os Companheiros também clamam pelo menos uma mulher como antigo Arauto, Macke dos Olhos Penetrantes. O Círculo No fim da Segunda Era, Kyrnil Nariz-Comprido "reuniu os verdadeiros corações dos Companheiros na natureza" e invadiu Jorrvaskr, matando "os usurpadores" e tornando-se Arauto. Ele fundou o Círculo, nomeado em homenagem ao Círculo de Capitães de Ysgramor. O Círculo, a elite dos Companheiros, serviu com exemplo para outros membros e formou efetivamente um órgão de governo inclinado a venerar a maneira antiga de "honra através do sangue". Secretly, however, the Circle and subsequent Harbingers had been practicing Lycanthropy pursuant to an agreement with the witches of the Glenmoril Coven, who had established a presence in Skyrim. The specifics on how this agreement came about and the parties to it are not known. Though Long-Nose created the Circle and is lauded for "returning honor through blood" to the Companions, a Harbinger named Terrfyg is credited with first turning the organization to "the ways of the beast". Regardless, the Circle accepted this "gift" from Hircine as payment owed to them by the witches for services rendered, but were deceived into believing it would not be a permanent affliction. Around 4E 201, some members of the Circle, led by Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane, would eventually conclude it was not a gift, but a curse with serious spiritual implications, and worked to eliminate it from the Companions. During this time the group were targeted by a group of werewolf hunters called the Silver Hand who succeeded in killing several members of the circle including Harbinger Kodlak Whitemane himself. Seeking revenge for the death of their leader, the companions wiped out the Silver Hand at their hideout. The Glenmoril Coven was also destroyed by a new warrior on orders from Kodlak before his death. Using the severed heads of the witches, the surviving Circle members cleansed themselves of their beast blood and also cleansed Kodlak's soul, allowing him to go to Sovngarde. Primeiras Interações Categoria:Skyrim: Facções